


Careful What You Wish For

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [58]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House spends some time toying with and punishing his naughty princess. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

"Master?" Cameron asked as she stood in the center of the room. Her confusion had first surfaced when she'd entered the apartment and found all of the furniture that made up the living room had been pushed to one side. The piano was the only piece still in its original location (of course he'd never move that). But the sofa, the coffee table, the side tables, a couple chairs, even the television - had all been moved to the edges of the room, leaving the center fully open and exposed.

Much the way she felt now with her legs trapped in a spreader bar and her arms bound at her back, silver nipple clamps pinching her nipples, the chain brushing against her chest. Admittedly, her bindings were not nearly as unusual as the rearranged furniture. And House was spending a good deal of time sitting in a straight-backed chair staring at her. At first it was turning her on and making her want to press her thighs together. After a couple minutes, it started to make her nervous.

"Master?" she asked again.

"Shhh," he hissed and pressed a finger to his lips. "You are not permitted to speak for the remainder of the evening, princess." He leaned back in his chair. "And I might extend that through the morning if you misbehave."

Her mind warred with itself - follow directions or defiantly disobey to earn herself more punishments? She liked Master's punishments. They were almost as much of a turn on as anything else they did. She hadn't let herself do anything defiant enough to earn any serious punishments. Maybe she'd have to try something new.

Rather than respond verbally, she chose to follow orders and nodded her understanding to him.

"Good, girl."

For an increasingly agonizing stretch of minutes, he sat there, in his chair, staring at her. She couldn't figure out what he found so utterly fascinating about her naked body bound before him, but she did her best to endure such tortures.

It was torture, of a sort. She hated having to be still (and silent). More than that, she hated being so far away from him. But he seemed to delight in _not_ touching her - especially when she craved it most. The bastard.

The wood of the chair creaked when House rose from it. The floorboards mimicked the sound as House step-thumped across them. He leaned close to her ear, mouth mere millimeters away. "What should we do with you tonight, princess?" he asked, fingers tickling at the chain strung between her nipples.

Obediently, Cameron said nothing. She wanted to. The clamps on her nipples were having as much of an affect on her as the bonds. Her body shivered at the sound of his voice in her ear, giving her away.

He stroked the curve of his cane down her back and let the hook catch on her bound wrists. "I know you want to play," he whispered. "Should I spank you? Or should I tease your hot little body for a while?"

He lifted her arms away from her back with the crook of his cane. When she didn't respond immediately, he lifted her arms higher. Cameron made a soft squeak of pain, but otherwise, no sound.

Noting that she still wasn't catching his meaning, he gave the cane another lift, pulling her arms farther up, away from her back.

Without meaning to, Cameron leaned forward to relieve the pressure on her shoulders. It was the only way she could maintain the posture he was imposing without making a sound. Though the weight of the chain tugged delicately at her nipples as it hung free.

House eased off the pressure to her wrists. With a soft sigh, Cameron moved to stand upright. Her arms were soon at that uncomfortable angle again, forcing her to bend forward to alleviate the pain. The pressure on her wrists eased a second time.

She started to stand up, but found her arms pulled up yet again. This time when she leaned forward and House eased the pressure on her wrists, she stayed in position. The pull on her arms ceased and the tips of strong fingers walked down her back. Master was pleased.

A sharp smack landed on her ass suddenly and she nearly cried out in surprise. Sheer luck and force of will kept her from making a mistake.

House grinned wickedly. This was fun. He had been getting annoyed at her lack of understanding with his direction for her to bend forward, but she caught on and that pleased him. Still, she'd been resistant, so he'd needed to punish her for it. The sharp crack to her firm ass-cheek was just what the doctor ordered. He was surprised he hadn't caught her off guard enough to eek out a sound. That pleased him even more. Damn, she was good.

A few more slaps against her ass. Then he tugged her arms with the cane again. 'See if she could catch on a little quicker this time. He lifted her arms and she immediately leaned forward. He eased back on the lift and she stayed where she was. She was learning. So, he lifted her arms again to see if she was still following. She continued to bend forward and he could see her splaying her toes and rocking her feet just to keep her balance.

That was damned impressive. He was more than certain she had to have been a gymnast or a dancer at some point in her childhood. Her sense of balance was impeccable.

 _And for my next trick..._ flitted through his head as he stepped, slowly, around her, admiring her upturned ass and exposed pussy. He pushed two fingers into her wet folds to hear her moan. When she didn't, it was at turns impressive and disappointing. He liked that sound when he was causing it. Instead, all he heard was the soft clicking of the chain against the floor.

In an effort to draw some form of sound from her, he drew his fingers back, then pressed them in again, then again, starting up a slow rhythm, finger-fucking her soft, pink pussy while she tried to keep her balance.

Cameron still made no sound. She was biting her lip to keep her moans to herself, because she really wanted to let him know that she was loving what he was doing to her. It was a huge effort to keep quiet while keeping her knees unlocked and maintaining her balance all at the same time.

Not happy with the results, House shifted his cane so it was draped along the length of her spine and out of his way. He drew up a chair and took a seat behind her. Wetting his thumb, he pressed it to her swollen clit and rubbed in tight little circles. He could feel the muscles in her legs beginning to tighten.

That still wasn't enough. After a slow stream of cool air against her wetness, he lowered his mouth to her pussy and drew his tongue along the folds, slowly. Her hips rocked back against him. He grinned to himself, then pressed his mouth against her again, tasting, savoring her, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue before slipping his tongue into her wet hole.

All he got as reaction from her was hip-grinding and taught legs. Good reactions, but not what he was going for. Stepping up his game, he sucked on her clit while he pressed two fingers into her, pumping deep and smooth. That still not enough, he added a third finger and pressed a little faster. He kept one hand locked around her thigh to give her added balance, but, dammit, he wanted her to break the silence. 'To let him win.

Maybe he should've told her what the punishment would be if she lost?

Of course, he didn't tell her what the reward for winning was either.

He hummed against her swollen clit and thrust his fingers hard and fast into her pussy, he even tapped his foot against the chain between the nipple clamps to tug at the tight little buds, working her over into orgasm. Even as she came, she made no noise at all. _How the fuck does she do that?_

Once finished, he dragged his tongue along the length of her folds, then threaded his arm between her legs and pressed his fingers to her mouth. Willingly, she parted her lips and sucked his fingers clean.

She was panting hard from the exertion, but she didn't make a sound. He slapped her ass once more, retrieved his cane and helped her stand up slowly. "You are one stubborn little princess, you know that?"

Head lolling slightly as she turned to look at him, she grinned and it was the most wicked expression he'd seen from her in a long time.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" he asked, knowing full well there had to be.

All she could manage was a half-hearted shrug.

He sat her in the chair, but left her bound. "Princess has some more work to do before her reward," he told her as he dropped his pants to the floor. He watched as she eagerly licked her lips, waiting for his cock.

She sucked him off just the way he liked it. His head dropped back and his hand tightened in her hair as he spilled into her throat.

After he'd evened his breathing, he looked down at her, tugging her head back by her falling ponytail and her nipples up by the clinky little chain. "I assume princess would like her reward?" he asked.

Cameron nodded softly and blinked her eyes closed.

He really should've thought this through better, since he hadn't planned on her making it without making some kind of sound (and the slurping while she sucked him off didn't really count). "Hmmm. I'll have to decide if you've been good enough," he said by way of stalling. He let her hair and nipples go and knelt carefully to unfasten her ankles.

A thought struck him. "You like being tied up, right?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly at him.

"Should I tie you up on the floor in the bedroom?"

Another nod.

He nodded back and smacked the side of her thigh. "Go to the bedroom and kneel by the bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Cameron got to her feet and padded, slowly, down the hallway. When House made his way in a few minutes later, she was there, kneeling on the floor, just as he'd asked.

He knelt beside her and bound her feet with a length of rope, then tied that off to the footpost. He looked up and caught her wide eyes staring at him in disbelief. He leaned forward, kissed her firmly on the mouth, taking his time to claim her, let her know he was definitely still in charge, despite her ability to hold her tongue. When he pulled away, she was nearly panting again.

"One more thing," he said, holding a finger in the air. Reaching for the toy chest, he retrieved the butterfly and strapped it to her legs. The last thing he did before he slid into bed was turn off the light.

Once settled, he folded one arm behind his head, then, with a flick of his thumb, he activated the little vibrator (with a wickedly powerful motor) and set the little bullet loose on his princess' hot little clit. And, damn, if she _still_ didn't make a sound. He cranked it up a notch, still nothing, so he pushed it all the way to high and left it there.

Cameron was writhing on the floor in a sweating mess of sexual pleasure and exhaustion when he woke in the morning.

"Did you sleep well, princess?" he asked, groggy, but awake.

She shook her head weakly as her body convulsed against the vibrations again.

"Didn't think so." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Did you enjoy your reward?"

Her head nodded a couple times as her thighs tightened in a brave, but weak attempt to stave off her next orgasm.

"So, I should leave you there a little longer?" he asked, letting the sly grin spread across his face as his toes tangled in the nipple clamp chain.

Cameron shook her head, her face pleading with him for mercy.

He twitched his lips to one side. "Well, all right." He eased the slider on the remote back to 'off' and tossed it to the nightstand. "You may speak now, princess, the game is over."

Once the vibrations stopped, she slumped into the floor. "Thank you, Master," she panted, barely a whisper. Her body still shook with little aftershocks from her orgasms.

House leaned over to untie her wrists and ankles and release the nipple clamps (her whimpering little scream was almost music to his ears after the long silence). "Come here, princess," he said and lifted her as best he could, hoping she'd manage the rest, then rolled her into the bed. "Get some rest. We'll take a bath later." He stretched out beside her. She was so tired, she didn't even have the energy to curl up against him before she fell asleep.


End file.
